


First time for everything

by Kiddidd



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Peridot helps her out, but what else is new, lapis is sad, post Alone at Sea, tagging is hard, they watch camp pinning hearts after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiddidd/pseuds/Kiddidd
Summary: Set after Alone at sea and before Beta. 
Lapis comes home after her trip with Steven and it's clear that something is wrong. Peridot takes a risk by trying to find out what it is, and it pays off better than she hoped.





	

Something was wrong. Clearly wrong. 

Peridot strapped her tablet onto her arm as she turned her focus to Lapis, who stood in the middle of the barn staring at the rain through the hole in the wall. She had come home moments earlier somehow looking more deppressed and more hollow than ever, but thats not what bothered Peridot… at least not the most. 

Steven had told her that she needed to give Lapis time and space so that she could forgive her and that there would be a first time for everything, but this was to many first times for Peridot to be comfortable with. 

First when Peridot asked how her day was and where Steven took her the reply was new. Instead of her normally snappy and sarcastic answer she said it was fine and that they went on a boat trip. Her tone was hollow. 

Secondly she didn't tease Peridot because she was wearing an old shirt over her uniform or because she was sitting with her alien plush while trying to move a spoon with her new metal powers,(which she did very well.) 

But the most unexpected thing was what Lapis did on her own. Peridot had taken a step closer and asked if she was okay. She expected Lapis to snap, to scream at her and the retreat to the silo for the rest of the night… but she didn't.   
She nodded and gave a half harted 'mhm' before turning to Peridot and…smiling. It was fake they both knew it, but it was the type of fake smile you would give your friend to stop them from worring about you. 

'Friend' 

The word danced in Peridot's head. She wanted to be Lapis's friend. Even after everything Peridot did to her she saved her from the Rubies. She took a risk for her and now Peridot would take one. 

She took a deep unneeded breath and stepped forward. "You don't look okay." She was shocked her voice didn't falter. 

"I-" Lapis's voice was shaky and it scared her. "W-we had some trouble on the boat…" 

"Oh." Was all Peridot could think of to say and she typed it in on her tablet as well, rembering what she was doing before. "Do you… want to talk about it ?" 

Lapis's shoulders started shaking. "W-we um, we… J-jasper showed up." 

Peridot mouth dropped. Her fingers moved on their own typing 'OH' onto the tablet. She was pondering over what to say when she heard something she's never heard before, and never wanted to hear again as Lapis started sobbing. 

"L-lazuli?" 

"I'm-I'm fine." 

"You're not… b-but thats okay,um we-" 

Lapis covered her face with her hands as she sank to her knees and Peridot froze. What was she suppose to do now, normaly she would leave Lapis alone like she wanted her to, but this was different. Lapis had never cried before not even on the ship and something told Peridot to stay.

"W-what did she want?" 

Lapis sniffed "T-to fuse a-again and I …. I-I wanted to…" 

Peridot was at a lose for words as Lapis started sobbing again. Fuse? Again? But it was horrible for both of them why would they want to do it again? 

Lapis spoke before Peridot could. "S-she was a-after the power a-and I... I-I desirve it… a-all of it." Her voice was full of hatered and it was hard to tell if it was focused towards Jasper, Malachite or herself. 

"You're wrong!" The force behind Peridot's voice made Lapis flinch but she spoke on. "You don't! You never did!"

"Yes I do!" It was Peridot's turn to flinch. "I've done bad things too! I stole earth's ocean! I betrayed Steven by telling you about them on the ship! I fused with Jasper just to take everything out on her! I'm just as bad as she is, if not worse!" 

Peridot took a step back as Lapis started to sob again. She looked down at her tablet thinking of what to say. She typed a quick 'I'LL BE RIGHT BACK' before putting it down and collecting her thoughts. 

She spoke in a soft tone watching as Lapis's shoulders shook. "Yes you did bad things in the past b-but you're better than your past. Yes you stole the ocean, but just to get back home and you gave it back. Yes you told us about the crystal gems but only after Jasper forced it out of you. And yes you fused with Jasper a-and only you two will ever know what happened there but… you saved Steven and the others … and in a way the earth." 

Lapis sniffed and looked up. "W-what?" 

Peridot nodded. "You kept Jasper busy while we defeted the Cluster. If she was in control or just running around we would have never stoped it. So you helped save the earth without even knowing it." 

There was a awkward silence in the room before another first time event happened. "Hey Peridot?" 

"Y-yes Lazuli." 

"Um, I uh … thanks." 

Peridot stood there dumbfolded for a moment before speaking.   
"You're welcome Lazuli. I don't supose you would want to watch some Camp pinning hearts with me would you." Peridot wondered if she was pushing her limits but there was no harm in asking. "I know you've never wanted to before but-" 

"Sure, we could do that." Lapis said as she wiped her nose with the back of her hand and gave another small smile, causing Peridot to gin.

"Great! Come on Lazuli, we better get started if we want to finish it before tomorrow night." She lead Lapis up the stairs to the TV. 

"A-and Peridot?" 

"Yes?" 

"You can call me Lapis."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow first work here on archive, hope you liked it. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr at PortalHunter154.


End file.
